bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Pets
About Fantasy Pets is basically a mixture of Fantasy and Domestic Life It has the same species/races as Fantasy, however it focuses a lot more on pets than the Fantasy roleplay does. Play as a stray fantasy creature, start as a fantasy creature in the shelter, and get adopted as a fantasy creature! You can also play as a human or humanlike and adopt your own fantasy pet, and/or work at a fantasy animal shelter! You can even start your own shelter as a human or humanlike! Members Strays None yet! Shelter Creatures None yet! Humans & Human-likes None yet! List of Playable Creatures and their Information Humans & Human-likes Humans Vampires Werewolves Elementals Elves Furries Fairies Shape-shifters (Preferring a more human-like life) Creatures Dragons (Members only) (See dragon breeds for the different breeds) Griffins Unicorns (Requires an item which resembles a unicorn horn.) Pegasi Cats Spirit Animals Phoenixes (See phoenix breeds for the different breeds) (Ready to breed at 4-5 years old) (Rebirths every 20 years) Breeds Dragon Breeds None yet! If you'd like to create your own breed, go ahead! Phoenix Breeds Fire Phoenixes (Eats overcooked meat & fish) Ice Phoenixes (Eats frozen meat & fish) Stray Groups Dragon Flights None yet! Griffin Packs None yet! Mythical Horse Herds None yet! Cat Clowders None yet! Spirit Animal Circles None yet! Phoenix Flocks None yet! Shelter Types Open vs Limited Admission Open admission shelters will allow any animal into their shelter, no matter how injured, sick, or hard to train they are. However, if the shelter gets too full, they may have to euthanize an animal in order to make room for more animals. They will choose an animal and give them two days to get adopted, and if they are not adopted during that time they will unfortunately have to be euthanized. It is also possible if there are other shelters available, an animal can instead be moved to that shelter to make way for this new animal, or the new animal can go to a different shelter if this one is full. Limited admission picks and chooses which animals to let into their shelter. Limited admission rarely euthanizes their animals unless they are impossible to rehabilitate. Sterilization Sterilization of the animals refers to spaying or neutering them, depending on the animal's gender. Spaying is for girls, neutering is for boys. This is a surgery which causes the animal to be completely unable to reproduce ever again, and it is not reversible. It is an easy procedure which doesn't have very high risk. Most shelters will always sterilize their animals, or make you sign a contract saying that you will sterilize the animal, but some may not require it. Regarding Creature Care Some shelters may only accept certain species. This is because not all shelters have enough supplies to care for every single species out there. Here is the information regarding the care needed for each species, which shelters will need the supplies for in order to be able to accept that species into their shelter. This information should also be used for the owners of pets. Exhibits Each species requiring a fenced area should have their own seperate pens from the other species unless the animals in the pen get along well with the species you want to put in there, or if it is stated that they can be put in the pen with another species as they usually get along pretty well. If the species that usually gets along well with the other species is reacting badly to the other species, seperate them and put them in seperate pens. Dragons can be in kennels or in fenced areas, depending on the breath and size of the dragon breed. Dragons with dangerous breath including but not limited to freeze and fire breath will need to be in a fenced area with fences which aren't effected by the dangerous breath, such as freeze-proof fences and fire-proof fences. Large dragons will also need to be put in fenced areas. Small dragons can be put in kennels, however it's safe to put them in fenced areas as well! Flight-proof forcefields are needed for the fenced areas if the dragons are able to fly. Griffins should be in fenced areas with flight-proof forcefields so that they won't be able to escape. Unicorns should be placed in fenced areas with magic-proof forcefields so they can't use magic outside of their pen. It is especially important that the unicorns don't escape because they can use their magic to free all of the other creatures as well. As unicorns and pegasi tend to get along pretty well, you can place both unicorns and pegasi in the same pen, however if pegasi are also to be put there, you will need to make the forcefield both magic-proof and flight-proof. Pegasi should be placed in fenced areas with flight-proof forcefields so they don't escape by flying. As unicorns and pegasi tend to get along pretty well, you can place both unicorns and pegasi in the same pen, however if unicorns are also to be put there, you will need to make the forcefield both magic-proof and flight-proof so that the unicorns don't escape or get rid of the flight-proof forcefield. Cats should be placed in kennels. Spirit Animals can be placed in whatever exhibit that the specific species of animal the spirit animal takes form as is most suitable for. Fire Phoenixes should be placed in fire-proof bird cages in fire-proof homes. Their temperature needs to be kept high, as they can die if they get too cold. Ice Phoenixes should be placed in bird cages. Their temperature does need to be kept low, as ice phoenixes can die if they get too warm. Do not use freeze-proof bird cages as they will cause the Ice Phoenix to overheat and die. A physical sign of Ice Phoenixes overheating is them beginning to melt. This is a very critical sign and if you spot your Ice Phoenix doing this you must get them to cool down as soon as possible. Once the Ice Phoenix melts into a puddle, it's too late and your pet has very sadly died. They will not rebirth after melting. Food Dragons are usually carnivorous, eating fish and meat. However, there are breeds of dragons which are omnivorous, even herbivorous! Do make sure that you have plenty of food for whatever diet that the dragons may have. Griffins are carnivorous, eating fish and meat. Unicorns and pegasi are both herbivorous. Make sure they have plenty of grass to graze on and some hay as well. Fruit is an excellent treat! Make sure to make fruit just an occasional treat, perhaps use it for training your horse. Cats are carnivorous, eating fish and meat. Use some cat food containing fish, meat, or both! What Spirit Animals eat depends on the species that the spirit animal takes form as. Fire Phoenixes eat overcooked meat and fish. Ice Phoenixes eat frozen meat and fish. Grooming Different breeds of dragons have different types of skin that need to be cared for. Dragons with scales or skin don't need a lot of grooming. Some breeds of dragons with scales may shed their skin as they grow, dragons with normal skin don't shed, unless you count dead skin falling off as time goes on, which happens for humans as well, and is extremely unnoticable. Feathered and furred dragons, however, have molting/shedding seasons. The molting/shedding seasons can vary from all year long to only molting/shedding during certain periods of time, depending on the breed. Griffins have molting seasons during late spring, summer, and early fall. Unicorns and pegasi need their mane, tail, and coat to be brushed. If they get dirty, it's a good idea to wash them with water and horse shampoo, which can be bought at pet supply stores. Cats can keep themselves quite clean, however an occasional bath won't hurt the cat. Spirit Animals don't need to be groomed, as they can automatically groom themselves, getting rid of all unwanted substances on their body. Fire Phoenixes should be brushed with fire-proof brushes while the Fire Phoenix is calm, as their fiery feathers are more warm than painfully hot when they are relaxed. Don't worry though, they will never cool down to the point that they'll die of too little heat when thy're relaxed. Ice Phoenixes should be brushed while the Ice Phoenix is calm, as they have lower chances of freezing the brush when they're relaxed, and freeze-proof brushes can't be used as that might cause the phoenix to overheat, as freeze-proof things are very warm. Regarding Unicorn Horns Unicorn foals are born without horns and grow them some time after birth, before they become teenagers but not while they're still newborns. If a unicorn horn is cut off, it can grow back, unless it cut into the unicorn's skull when cutting off the horn, then it will be impossible to grow back. The horn is the source of a unicorn's magic, and without it they can't use any magic at all. Shelters & Other Animal Businesses None yet! Current Living Conditions Season: Winter Date: January 1st, Year 1 Time: Night, past midnight Weather: Cold blizzard, extremely windy On January 2nd, the cold blizzard will continue, it will still be extremely windy. On January 3rd, the blizzard will stop, and the sky will be very cloudy, each cloud becoming very sticky, causing any creature that flies into a cloud to become trapped. There will be little to no wind. On January 4th, the clouds will return to normal but another blizzard will start. It will be cold and extremely windy. On January 5th, a red fog will come and everyone will be overwhelmed with fear, it will smell of blood. On January 6th, the red fog will disappear, but instead the sky will go red and everyone who gazes into it will be driven insane. Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Blessing �� An animal has been adopted �� A human or human-like has been fired �� Events 4/6/2018 (The roleplay was founded!)